sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Kronos – Vampire Hunter
Captain Kronos – Vampire Hunter is a 1974 British horror film. It was written and directed by Brian Clemens, produced by Clemens and Albert Fennell for Hammer Film Productions, and belatedly released on 7 April 1974. It stars Horst Janson in the title role, along with John Carson, Shane Briant and Caroline Munro. The music score was composed by Laurie Johnson, supervised by Philip Martell. It was intended as the first of a series of films focused on the title character and his companions. The film was rated R in North America. This was Clemens' only project as a director. Plot When his village is plagued by mysterious deaths marked by highly accelerated aging, Dr. Marcus calls in his army friend, Captain Kronos. Kronos and his companion, the hunchback Hieronymus Grost, are professional vampire hunters. Grost explains to the initially sceptical Marcus that the dead women are victims of a vampire who drains not blood but youth, and that there are "as many species of vampire as there are beasts of prey". The discovery of another victim confirms Grost's explanation. Along the way, Kronos and Grost take in a local gypsy girl, Carla, who had been sentenced to the stocks for dancing on the Sabbath. She repays them by helping them hunt the vampire; she later becomes Kronos' lover. Grost and Kronos conduct a mystical test that indicates the presence of vampires. Their findings are contradicted by an eyewitness who claims to have seen "someone old, very old", whereas a youth-draining vampire should appear youthful. Marcus visits the family of his late friend, Lord Hagen Durward, and speaks with Durward's son, Paul (Shane Briant), and his beautiful sister Sara (Lois Daine). He must leave before speaking with the bed-ridden Lady Durward. While riding through the woods, Marcus encounters a cloaked figure that leaves him shaken, and he finds blood on his lips. At a tavern, Kronos defeats thugs led by Kerro, who were hired by Lady Durward's coachman to murder him. Kronos, Grost, Marcus and Carla set up a network of alarm bells in the woods to announce the passage of vampires. Meanwhile, a large bat attacks and kills a young woman. Marcus realises that he has become a vampire and begs Kronos to kill him. After various methods (including impalement with a stake and hanging) fail, Kronos accidentally pierces Marcus's chest with a cross of steel that Marcus had been wearing round his neck. Having thus determined the vampire’s weakness, Kronos and Grost obtain an iron cross from a cemetery. They are accosted by angry villagers who believe that they murdered Dr. Marcus. Grost forges the cross into a sword while Kronos conducts a knightly vigil. After seeing the Durward carriage flee the scene of a vampire attack, Kronos suspects Sara as the vampire. Carla seeks refuge at Durward Manor to distract the household while Kronos sneaks inside. The "bedridden" Lady Durward reveals herself as the newly-youthful vampire, and she hypnotises Carla and the Durward siblings. Lady Durward has raised her husband Hagen from the grave. She offers the mesmerised Carla to her husband, but Kronos erupts from hiding. Kronos uses the new sword's mirrored blade to turn Lady Durward’s hypnotic gaze against her. He kills Lord Durward in a duel, and then destroys Lady Durward. The next day, Kronos bids Carla goodbye, before he and Grost ride on to new adventures. Cast * Horst Janson as Captain Kronos * John Cater as Professor Hieronymus Grost * Caroline Munro as Carla * John Carson as Dr. Marcus * Shane Briant as Paul Durward * Lois Daine as Sara Durward * Wanda Ventham as Lady Durward * Ian Hendry as Kerro * William Hobbs as Hagen * Paul Greenwood as Giles * Lisa Collings as Vanda Sorell * Brian Tully as George Sorell * Robert James as Pointer * Perry Soblosky as Barlow * John Hollis as Barman * Susanna East as Isabella Sorell * Stafford Gordon as Barton Sorell * Elizabeth Dear as Ann Sorell * Joanna Ross as Myra * Neil Seiler as Priest * Olga Anthony as Lilian * Gigi Gurpinar as Blind Girl * Peter Davidson as Big Man * Terence Sewards as Tom * Trevor Lawrence as Deke * Jacqui Cook as Barmaid * B. H. Barry, Michael Buchanan, Steve James, Ian McKay, Barry Smith, Roger Williams as Villagers * Linda Cunningham as Jane * Caroline Villiers as Petra * Julian Holloway - Kronos's voice Critical reception AllMovie called the film "one of the last great Hammer Films productions". In later years the film became a cult classic, largely because of its unusual mix of supernatural horror and swashbuckling action. It was supposed to launch a series of new Hammer film productions, but in the 1970s the studio developed financial issues and closed down. Novelisation A novelisation of the film was released, written by Guy Adams under the title Kronos and published by Arrow Publishing in association with Hammer and the Random House Group in 2011. Comic book adaptations * The House of Hammer #1-3 (October 1976-January 1977) * Captain Kronos - Vampire Hunter #1-4 (Titan Comics 2017) See also *Vampire film References External links * * Category:1974 films Category:British historical films Category:British films Category:British horror films Category:Films shot at Elstree Studios Category:Hammer Film Productions horror films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:1974 horror films Category:1970s fantasy films Category:1970s adventure films Category:1970s historical films Category:Action horror films Category:Vampires in film Category:Films shot in England Category:Films set in England Category:Films adapted into comics